The present invention relates to technologies used especially for homeland security applications to prevent radiological terrorism. It relates especially to a method to passively detect radiological threats such as shielded special nuclear material, and to discern these from more benign sources of radiation such as Naturally Occurring Radioactive Materials (NORM), medical isotopes, and natural backgrounds. It refers to a method for detecting and possibly identifying and/or characterizing nuclear and/or radiological material in a container, vehicle, or on a person according to the preamble of claim 1.
It further refers to a radiation monitoring arrangement for conducting said method.